Misión: San Valentin
by Karolynna Tsukiyomi
Summary: En una fecha tan importante como el día del amor y la amistad, él en compañía de su mejor amigo, hará todo lo posible por demostrarle su amor a la chica que le gusta, ¿lograra hacerlo y tener su final feliz? [El crédito de la imagen, no es mío]


**OS**. Misión: San Valentin.

**DDR**: SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Shaoran**

—¿Tienes claro cuál es tu objetivo, Li? —Mencionó el cuatro de ojos de mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa, detrás mío.

Ante semejante pregunta me dieron ganas de estrangularlo de forma lenta y dolorosamente para que se le quitará andar haciendo preguntas tan estúpidas; ¡era ilógico que no lo supiera! ¡Si había estado practicando desde varios días atrás!

—Eriol —llamé—, ¿en serio me crees tan despistado como para que olvide algo tan importante?

Fui capaz de contener las ganas de golpearlo hace un par de minutos, pero esto no; ya que me intrigaba conocer la opinión que mi mejor amigo, tiene respecto a mi grado de despiste.

La respuesta que obtuve fue una risa burlona, proveniente de nada más y nada menos que de Eriol.

—Eso responde tú pregunta, mi buen amigo Shaoran —Habló en son de mofa—. Ó prefieres que te lo expliqué con manzanas y manzanas y peras.

Bufé, mientras surgía en mi cabeza la pregunta de por qué me conseguí un amigo como esté.

Bien. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, admitó que me hice amigo del cuatro ojos por muchas razones, entre las que se encuentra el hecho de que él siempre me brinda su apoyo en todas las locuras que cometo.

_Como esta..._

—Ya entendí. —Musité, teniendo en cuenta que esta charla no iba a llevarnos a ningún lado.

—Aunque conociéndote, creo que ni con frutas lograrás entender —Calmate Li, rogué paciente para tranquilizarme ante tanta palabrería sin sentido—. Mejor te digo una mentira de las que no te lastiman, ¿vale?

_¿Es en serio?_

—¡Ya quieres callarte! —Le ordene, dejando notar la molestia que sentía en estos momentos.

Lo escuché murmurar. Seguramente el típico comentario relacionado con mi comportamiento, ¡bah!

—De acuerdo, pero que conste que tú comenzaste. —Anunció indignado.

—Sí lo que sea.

La verdad era que no quería continuar con esta charla, por lo que hable restándole importancia al tema.

—¿Entonces...

¿A que se refiere con ese entonces? ¿De que diablos me habla este?

—¿Entonces qué, Eriol? —Indagué curioso por su cuestionamiento inconcluso.

En vez de dar la respuesta que solicité, avanzó hasta posar su figura vestida con el uniforme escolar, frente mío.

—Y luego dices que no eres un despistado, pero en fin, entiendo que esta fecha te ponga así —Posó su mano en el puente de su nariz, en claro signo de desespero. ¡Ni que yo tuviera la culpa! —. Ahora, a lo que hice mención antes, es a que me digas el plan para comprobar si todo sigue en orden, ¿entendistes, Li?

Preferí ignorar que mi buen amigo Eriol—nótese el sarcasmo—, creía que mi comportamiento tenía que ver con el 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, también llamado el gran día de San Valentin.

Si tan solo era un día como cualquier otro del calendario. No hay nada de especial en esta fecha que las personas se ensañan de volverla meramente comercial, o mejor dicho NO tengo a nadie para celebrarla.

—Bueno, el plan es simple —Comencé a relatarle en que consiste la misión que tenía que cumplir—, únicamente debo ir al casillero 218 y colocar la carta junto con el chocolate, ¿verdad?

—Y... ¿Cómo abrirás el casillero? —Sonreí, mostrándole una alambrito con el cual podía usurpar el candado.

—Ese es mi Lobo —Se enorgulleció—, ahora ve y demuestrame la forma en que Shaoran Li, le confiesa su amor a su chica castaña.

Asentí, al mismo tiempo en que veía que Eriol se situaba en nuestro escondite detrás de la fila de casillero en el que se hallaba el de la chica castaña que me roba el aliento.

Con gesto de seguridad, caminé hasta situarme frente al casillero 218, perteneciente a Sakura Kinomoto; chica de ojos esmeralda y castaños cabellos.

Para evitar levantar sospecha, fingí que estaba sosteniendome del casillero y aguantando la respiración por miedo a ser descubierto —y rechazado—, comencé con la labor de abrir el candado.

Tras algunos desesperados intentos, escuche un suave «clic» que indicaba que el candado cedió ante mí. Con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, coloqué la carta que escribí para Sakura en su casillero y un chocolate que yo mismo hornee en signo de romanticismo.

Sin el miedo de fallar en esta misión de mi lado, regresé a donde Eriol más tranquilo.

—Sabía que lo conseguirías, Shaoran. —Apremio, cuando estuve a su lado.

—Si, no fue tan difícil después de todo. —Aclaré estando aún orgulloso del buen trabajo.

—Chicos, ¿que no fue tan difícil?

Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices al reconocer que quien nos descubrió fue Tomoyo Daidouji, mejor amiga de Sakura.

—Pues veras... —Eriol me observó para pedirme permiso para continuar. Asentí— Aquí mi buen amigo, por fin logró confesarle su amor a Sakura.

—¡Qué bueno! —Festejó Daidouji— ¿Y cómo le hicistes, Li?

—Fue sencillo, solo dejé una carta en la que expresaba lo que siento por ella y le deje un pequeño presente —Estaba emocionado contandole todo a este par— Lo sé, no es la forma en que hubiera querido que supiera y más sabiendo que tendré que esperar a que abra su casillero 218 para ver su reacc...

—Alto ahí —De la nada Daidouji interrumpió la explicación—, ¿Has dicho 218?

—Sí, ¿acaso sucede algo Tomoyo? —Preguntó Eriol adelantándose.

En el momento en que Tomoyo iba a responder, sonó el timbre de cambio de clases, dando paso a la manada de animales salvajes que se dirijen a sus casilleros para sacar lo que utilizaran en su próxima clase.

—El casillero de Sakura es el 217. —Aclaró Tomoyo, una vez que todo estuvo más tranquilo.

_Alto ahí. Ella dijo que..._

Quería que la tierra me tragase por el error cometido y sobre todo quería demayarme al descubrir que una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos abría el casillero en el cual se encontraba mi final de «vivieron felices por siempre».

—A Mei Ling Read, no por favor. —Susurré antes que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

—Shaoran, Shaoran...

A lo lejos escuchaba que me llamaba con desesperación, dio lo mismo. No abrí los ojos, para qué hacerlo si había desaprovechado la grandiosa oportunidad que tenía entre mis manos de declarar lo que sentía por Sakura.

_Ya nada importaba..._

—Despierta Shaoran, que Sakura se preocupo por ti y vino a verte.

Tras la mención de ese nombre desperté y casi impulsado por un resorte imaginario me enderece para quedar sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba acostado, únicamente para encontrarme con un Eriol que se estaba muriendo de la risa por la reacción impulsiva que tuve.

—¡Que te ríes! —Gruñí— No tiene nada de gracioso.

Odiaba que se burlaran por acciones como ésta, en la que mandaba a volar a la razón y al orgullo para actuar de acuerdo al corazón. Es cursilería barata, lo sé, pero hací es cuando estamos enamorados.

Supuestamente, a nombre del amor podemos ser capaces de humillarnos por esa persona especial que tenemos.

_Al igual que tú, ¿eh?_

Al dirigir mis pensamientos por otro lado, lograron que el recuerdo de la tontería que cometí asaltara en mi cabeza.

¡Diablos! No podía terminar de pareja de Mei Ling, esa chica que se arroja a los brazos de cualquier cosa que sea del genero masculino.

En busca de ayuda voltee a ver a Eriol, esperando que tuviera un plan de repuesto para esta ocasión. Él pareció tener piedad de su patético y triste amigo, ya que al instante cambió su rostro por uno serio.

—En vista de que arruinaste el plan A, pasaremos al plan B, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí en respuesta— Primero tienes que levantarte de este lugar, que ya casi es hora del primer descanso y estar acostado en el patio no causa buena imagen.

Por tener en mente el fallido plan A, no había deparado en el lugar en el que me encontraba.

—Oye —Lo llamé bajito—, ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí?

Tenía curiosidad por conocer, el nombre de aquel que fue capaz de traerme hasta aquí.

—Yo —Declaró Eriol—. Y dejame decirte que no fue nada agradable andar por toda la escuela con un peso muerto.

Al instante, las imágenes de Eriol el chico galante que proviene de Inglaterra y del Shaoran Li el peso muerto, comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza.

—Deja de pensar en eso y apresurate.

Acepté el consejo de Eriol, después de todo hay cosas que es mejor no recordar.

Escabullendonos a través de varios pasillos de la escuela, llegamos hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios utilizados para la enseñanza media superior de varios alumnos japoneses y otros extranjeros.

—Comienza a escribir —Ordenó el cuatro ojos tendiendome una hoja blanca que quien sabe de donde saco y una pluma—. Tienes 5 minutos, para expresar todo lo que sientes por ella.

A ver por donde empiezo, cuando son tantas cosas que deseo expresar. Podría ser un querida Sakura desde te conocí mi vida volvió a tener senti... No. Así no me gusta.

_¡Que escribo! ¡Sino estoy inspirado!_

—Auch...— Me quejé, al recibir un golpe por parte de Eriol.

—Para que dejes de perder tiempo, Sha-o-ran —Fue su excusa por casi causar que pierda el conocimiento de nuevo—. Te recuerdo que tú plan A, lo fa-llas-te y el plan B, MÍ plan se debe realizar a la hora del descanso.

—Ya, ya, me apuro.

Luego de eso, me dispuse a escribir la segunda carta para Sakura.

Pasados los cinco minutos, nos encontrábamos de nuevo vagando por los pasillos de la escuela, rogando a todo ser Divino que existe para que se apiadará de éste infeliz chico enamorado.

—Recuerda, entras al salón, vas a su mesa dejas el encargo y sales. Un plan simple que NI tú podrías fallar.

—Que fallará la primera vez, no te da ningún derecho a restregarmelo en la cara.

—Entra ya.

De un empujón, me lanzó dentro del salón de la siguiente clase que le tocaba a Sakura para que diera manos a la obra con el plan B.

Con la mirada fija en su mesa, avance hasta allí sin ningún contratiempo. Emocionado por conocer las cosas que Sakura guarde en su asiento, levanté la parte superior de la misma, admirando las ¿revistas de terror? que allí se encontraban.

No quise perder el tiempo, analizando sus extraños gustos que hasta donde tengo entendido le aterran y mejor le dejé la segunda carta y el otro chocolate que yo mismo preparé.

Bueno, en realidad, éste lo compré en la tienda escolar, pero son solo insignificantes detalles que ayudarán a cumplir con el objetivó deseado.

Con la misma calma con la que entré, salí hasta donde Eriol para demostrarle una sonrisa victoriosa que significaba éxito en el plan. Sin embargo su reacción fue, la de golpearse el rostro con la palma de su mano.

_Y ahora que hice._

—Misión cumplida, Eriol.

Afirmé teniendo en cuenta que deje la carta y el chocolate en su mesa. La mirada que él dirigió hacía mí, no me gusto en lo absoluto.

—Felicidades Shaoran —Declaró sarcástico—. Te le declaraste a Naoko Yaganisawa, la chica loca que le encantan los relatos de terror.

Ya decía yo, que era ilógico que Sakura tuviera revistas de terror en su mesa.

—Tranquilo esto se puede resolver. —Anuncié, teniendo en cuenta que mientras nadie nos descubriera podía realizare el cambio.

—Su mesa, es la de junto, captas.

Entendía su fastidio, por eso pasé por alto su tonito de voz.

Iba a emprender marcha nuevamente, pero el ver entrar a una persona por el mismo salón, me lo impidió. Kerberus es su nombre, con él adentro dudo que pueda recuperar la carta.

_Estoy frito... Bien frito._

Pensé antes de irme de ese lugar para no ver a Yaganisawa, emocionada por una carta y unos sentimientos que no le pertenece.

* * *

—Vamos hombre, no te desanimes. —Eriol trataba inútilmente de darme ánimos.

—Dejame en paz. —Rugí, esperando que se marchará y dejará que sólo me hundiera en la miseria.

—Estoy seguro que en alguna parte de la carta específicas te el nombre de Sakura y las chicas comprenderán que fue un error.

No. No lo había hecho, fui lo suficientemente confiado para creer que iba a fallar en esta oportunidades que el destino me presento y nunca le coloqué el nombre de la dueña de mi corazón.

—Entendiendo, el asunto es grave. Peto hay todavía falta para que terminé el día puedes escribirle otra carta y citarla para una cena romántica.

Levanté la mirada para ver si hablaba en serio, notando que en sus misteriosos ojos azules no se denotaba ni una pizca de burla.

—De acuerdo, haré otro intento.

Eriol sonrió, mientras sacaba de su mochila otra hoja y la misma pluma que me presto hace rato.

Esta vez fui precisó en lo que plasme en el papel y en vista de que por el momento no tendría otro chocolates para complementar el detalle, firme la cita de amor por un alías, dándole un toque de misterioso.

Al terminar, resguarde la hoja en otro sobre rojo, al igual que las dos primeras.

Eriol al darse cuenta que terminé, me arrebato el sobre de las manos y salió corriendo, seguido un desconcertado Shaoran.

—¡Sakura! —Llamó, Eriol al divisar a quien era su objetivo.

El miedo por desconocer su nuevo plan y que este implicaba darle el sobre directamente a Sakura, comenzó a hacer mella en mí interior, cosa que preferí ignorar y actuar de lo mas normal.

—Hola, Eriol, Shaoran. —Saludó Sakura con su hermosa sonrisa con la que logró mejorar mi día.

—¿Planes para hoy, pequeña Sakura? —Interrogó Eriol.

—Si te refieres a citas románticas y eso, pues no. —Declaró ella, lo cual significó un enorme alivio para mí.

—Me alegra mucho, así tal vez el chico que me dio esto tenga oportunidad. —Sin decir más, el cuatro ojos le extendió la carta a Sakura.

—¿Quién les dio esto, chicos? —Preguntó Sakura, mirando la carta con ¿ilusión?

—Pequeña, si te decimos no será sorpresa. —Pensé que diría que fui yo, para hacerme quedar mal.

Y yo que he hablado muy mal de mi amigo.

—Ya veo. —Susurró Sakura, abriendo lentamente la carta.

Al instante, en que comenzó a leer la carta, sentí el latido de mi corazón a su máximo nivel y aún más al ver la cara de sorpresa que reflejaba Sakura.

—¡Que tierno! —Anunció ella— Lástima que no podré asistir a la cita.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Hablé desesperado para sorpresa de los dos.

Sakura pareció pensar que diría de porque no acudiría a la cita que le pedía.

—Para que lo entiendan les diere lo que dice: Querida Sakura —Tomó aire— Eres una chica realmente hermosa, con esos ojos verdes que asemejan dos esmeraldas y con tú sonrisa con la cual consigues que todos los chicos queden perdidamente enamorados de ti y yo no soy la excepción... Aunque claro que ninguno de ellos, comprende que tú hermosura no sólo proviene del físico, sino también de las cualidades que posees como tú dulzura, ternura, sinceridad y nobleza... por ello y por motivación del mismísimo Cupido es que hoy he decidido armarme de valor para invitarte salir, ¿harías el honor de ser mi cita de San Valentin? Atte. Tú admirador secreto.

—Con que al admirador se le olvido poner en lugar a donde se encontrarían. —Con aparente calma, mi amigo dio en el clavo. Ese pequeño detalle que olvide.

Casi puedo oír los comentarios d Eriol por no especificar el lugar, pero ¡que! Sí en ese momento la esperanza de salir con Sakura estaban pérdidas.

—No todo está perdido, pequeña Sakura —Anunció Eriol deteniendo mis pensamientos y las ganas de llorar de frustración que sentía—, si quieres podemos salir entre amigos, ¿qué dices?

—Claro me encantaría.

Mientras ese par planeaba su cita amistosa, para esta noche yo deseaba desaparecer de lo decepcionado que estaba.

—¿Qué dices Shaoran, también vienes? —Preguntó Sakura.

—No tengo planes para esta noche, así que supongo que sí iré. —Acepté la triste derrota.

—Shaoran Li, hoy no iras a ninguna parte que tienes planes con nosotros. —Sentenciaron Mei Ling y Naoko, con un sobre rojo en sus manos y un dulce de corazón.

_Vaya día de San Valentin._

—Será para la otra, Shaoran. —Ánimo Sakura, ante la llegada inoportuna de ese par.

—Suerte con tus citas, amigo —Se burlo Eriol—. Si nos disculpas, nosotros iremos a buscar a Tomoyo para ir al cine. —Dijo Eriol, antes de dejarme con el par de locas que terminaron siendo mis citas de San Valentin.

Que día he tenido, no entre a ninguna clase, me desmaye, terminé declarando mi amor a otras chicas y lo peor es que falle en la misión: San Valentin.

Ni modo, ya será para la otra que intente declarar mi amor a Sakura. Siempre y cuando continué con vida, después de la cita con este par.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡He vuelto!, ahora con otro OS acorde a la fecha. Aún sabiendo de antemano que en FF ya hay vario OS con respecto a este tema, anoche me invadieron las ganas de hacer uno con la creencia de mi país, en la que se celebra el día de amor y amistad.

Por cierto: Disculpen por la cacografía.

Pd. Recuerden que si no tienen pareja, tienen buenos amigos que con gusto les ayudaran a golpear a las parejas felices...Mejor olviden esto último, ¿vale?

_¡Feliz día!_


End file.
